


Pandemonium

by orphan_account



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bottom Seth, Crack, Deception, Episode: s01 e06, Female Seth, First Time, M/M, PWP, Place of Dead Roads, Top Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santanico, using her magical powers, allows Seth to be a princess until midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything. Also, much crack be here. Also, syntax problems, sorry!

 

            Richie was, incidentally, looking for Seth when a woman reached out, hand grazing his chest, to stop him.

            "Hey, Chulo," She began with a terrible accent, and a frighteningly dark blush, "you come here often?"

            Richie smiled politely then stepped around her with a blunt, "No thanks you look like my brother."

            Which, yeah, she kinda did. Same dark hair, dark eyes, skin tone, everything down to Seth's mouth and the creases in his forehead.

            Richie huffed, frustrated, unable to spot Seth in the crowd. Santanico Pandemonium was still on stage - had started slowly writhing to a new song. Richie caught her eye. She smiled, 'Seth' she seemed to say. Then she looked pointedly over. Richie followed her gaze, which brought him back to the woman by the bar.

            "No way," Richie said the words under his breath. He smiled and it turned a little mischievous. He looked to Santanico for confirmation and she nodded. He made his way back, and took the stool beside the woman who had his brother's face.

            "Hey" he said and she looked startled to see him again, "sorry about earlier."

            He waited, amused.

            "No problem." She didn't quite seem to know what to say, was hesitant - as if trying to gather her courage. "I-I don't suppose you'd like a drink?"

            "Are you offering to buy me a drink? Could of swore it should be the other way around. You should be hustling me."

            "I mean," she leaned over in an awkward pose, and it was obvious she was trying to look sexy. Richie nearly burst out laughing. "would you like to buy me a drink, Chulo?"           

            "I don't know. I think you're going to have to convince me. I mean, how many men have already bought you drinks tonight?"

            She 'struck' then. Leaned into Richie's personal space, put one hand on his arm and the other above his knee. She began to slowly, awkwardly, move her hand up towards his thigh.

            "We don't have to drink, Chulo." Richie did laugh then, with surprise and delight.

            She looked a little lost, but didn't take her hands away. Then she got up, turned, and tried to slide into his lap. It nearly failed and Richie had to pull her into it so she didn't land on the floor. Richie could tell she was trying not to look embarrassed.

            "You want to take this somewhere more private?" she asked.

                        Richie shook his head, disbelieving.

            "Not really. I doubt you could make it worth my while."

            "I don't know about that." Then she tried, to both their embarrassment, to roll her hips. She nearly wriggled out of his lap. Finally, a last ditch effort "I could make it worth your while."

            "I don't know. You seem like a tease." And Richie was still smiling, still amused.

            "Why don't we find out?" She said breathlessly.

            Richie let himself be lead to one of the back rooms, locking eyes with Santanico along the way.

 

            "So, Chulo, what do you like?" She asked as she began to slowly unbutton her dirty white dress shirt, which yes definitely belonged to Seth. Although Richie had no clue where his dress pants and suit jacket had went. She was in sock feet. Richie tutted.

            "You should be wearing shoes, you could step on a needle or something."

            She made a slow walk over to him, trying to sway her hips seductively but it reminded Richie more of a waddle.

            "Come on Chulo you don't really want to talk."

            Then the whole front was unbuttoned and she let it fall open and dammit, Richie had kind of gotten by on chuckles until now. He didn't realize Seth was actually _serious_ in any way. Richie wrenched his gaze back up to her face.

            "Are you really serious? You really want to do this?"

            She nodded, " _please_."

            Richie slid one of his hands up to cup her breast, she bucked.

            "Lay down on the couch." he said, throat dry. She did, Richie hovered for a moment. Then he hooked her leg over the back and she was spread for him, was even _slick_ for him. He plunged a finger in, experimentally. She bucked hard.

            "Name." he said.

            "Seth." she answered.

            It took a moment for her to recognize her mistake, but when she did Richie felt her muscles clench over his finger, whole body tense.

            "What a coincidence. You look like my brother and you have his name. Isn't that strange?" She seemed to relax at that. Richie nearly snorted at Seth's willful disbelief.

            "I-It's short for Samantha!" she sputtered, rocking on his finger helplessly.

            "Okay, Seth." and then he slid another finger in her and had to hold her hip down as she bucked wildly.

            Over the next few minutes he did all sorts of little tricks. It was only when he leaned over her, and down, to take her nipple in his mouth that she screamed his name. She didn't recognize her mistake but then Richie was trying very, very hard to distract her. She began moaning, nearly constantly.

            "Oh, Richie, please take me."

            "'You know, I wonder how consensual this is." Richie pulled out his fingers, she looked up at him, panting, and he continued,

             "I mean what if one of us doesn't really know what the other one knows?" When she looked puzzled he adds, "Or who they really are? I could be an axe murderer or something."

            Richie is thinking that Seth is probably going to be pissed if he does this and Seth doesn't know that he knows. He wasn't really talking about Seth lying. But it's obvious that's what she takes it as because her legs slip closed and she has this wide-eyed look of shock on her face.

            "I-I-" she stutters and Richie just sighs, pushes her legs apart, and goes muff diving. She pushes his head away though before he can get very far. She seems like she wants to say something but can't get it out.

            Richie takes pity on Seth.

            "I'll let you in on a little secret. I love that you look like Seth, sound like Seth, _are_ Seth. I'd fuck him in an instant. In fact, I'm going to fuck you now."

            She's helpless against his words. Her legs fall open, wide, and Richie begans to move between them. Takes himself out, lines up and watches as he pushes in little by little. Slow and gentle because Richie suspects it'll probably hurt. It does, if the hitches in her breath are any indication. When Richie finally looks up Seth is sweaty, tired.

            Richie moves slowly. It's about his fifth tortuously slow thrust when she pushes her hips into his. He nearly groans at the unexpectedness.

            "Fuck Seth." He says instead and buries his teeth in  her shoulder, sucks hard.

            She starts bucking wildly again, moaning extremely loud. Her words are garbled but Richie makes out his name a time or two. And Richie loves the way her tits jiggle, how she gasps and moans openmouthed, how tight she feels around his dick, and it becomes too much. He wants to stubbornly hold off but he doesn't want her to be sore either so he finishes.

            "Did you cum?" He asks Seth, cause he has no clue, "I could use my mouth." He offers but Seth is already nodding bonelessly beneath him.

            Then someone is entering the room with a stripper and it looks like their turn is up. Richie covers Seth with his own body, hating the leer on the guys face. They dress quick.

            Richie wants to say something but when they emerge back into the bar Seth slips into the crowd. It frustrates Richie but he understands Seth needs the space.

            In the morning Seth turns up like nothing has happened. He's overly friendly with the Fullers and ignores Richie, just subtly. Richie doesn't approach, lets Seth relax. When he finds him alone later he backs him against the nearest surface, rips his collar open and presses his fingers into the bite mark.

            "It's okay Seth." He says in response to Seth's terrified look and then he kisses him and feels Seth melt.


End file.
